Sakuras life
by xxjimmyxx
Summary: well i was bored so i just wrote this... its a story about sakura being 21 and poor and doing whatever it takes to keep her apartment...and pay her bills....it has some sex scenes so ya..... its a sasusaku.....so i hope you read it and PS Muffins...
1. Chapter 1

**Omg me and my cousin wrote these I hope you like it……**

Meet Sakura Haruno a poor girl trying to make her payment on her apartment. Her father died when she was young and her mother died three years ago when she was 18. She was once good friends with the rich sexy sweet Sasuke Uchiha. But after high school he just stopped calling or answering her calls. Tonight was her 21st birthday. She was going to a masquerade with her friends Hinata and Ino. She didn't want to tell them about her money shortage because she had a plan to make some money tonight.

--

The masquerade

--

All the men were very drunk and it was Sakura's chance to get her money. Ino and Hinata left about a 1hour ago. So Sakura went on stage and announced that she would sleep with the guy that offered the most money. She started the bid at 30'000. She knew it wouldn't take long rich guys would pay way to much to sleep with even an ugly girl. A guy raised his hand. Then an other guy made an even higher offer. And soon the bid was up to 100,000. Then a mysterious young man with raven hair offered 200'000. And Sakura yelled sold!

--

Later that night!

--

Sakura walked in the back room and there was a bed in the corner of the room. Then the raven haired boy followed the girl with bubble gum pink hair in the room.

"ok the masks stay on is that understood " Sakura said as she started to take out her earrings.

"fine but ill pay you double if you don't make me wear a condom" the raven haired man suggested

_I really could use the money. _Sakura thought to herself. "Fine" she answered sadly.

He walked over to her and embraced her tightly. Then he kissed her patiently! Then he began to give her little kisses down her neck and she could feel his erection gabbing her in the stomach. He then started unzipping her dress in the back. _well this is it, there's no backing down after this part!_ she thought sadly.

Her dress was now removed and he was licking her neck. She started to flinch as he passed over her breasts and down onto her stomach. Licking her bellybutton. Then he spoke again.

"Ill give you 1'000 for your panties if you climax in them." he smirked and she couldn't refuse the money so she just nodded. And she heard him whisper "what a little slut!" to himself. Then he sat her up and started kissing her on the lips again. Then he unstrapped her braw and her breasts came flying out! And he started caressing them roughly. Then his lips moved from her wet lips to her hard nipples. And she moaned very loudly.

"not so loud my mother will here you!" he said and continued to suck on her nipples. Then his fingers started to rub her pussy, and again she moaned but a bit quieter. He loved to hear the women he was doing moan it made him so horny. He couldn't take it any more he shoved his fingers wrapped in her panties up her pussy and she moaned in extreme pleasure as she climaxed. He pulled the panties out of her and licked them. He then moved his head right by her pussy. And she moaned once more and his tongue entered her body. _its so wet in here, and it tastes great!_ the raven haired boy thought to himself. Just then Sakura yelled im going to cum again. And in a blink of an eye she did. The raven haired boy pulled his head away and he pulled Sakura by her pink hair and said "its about time you make me feel good so open wide!" so she did and he shoved his huge dick into her mouth! "aaahhh" the boy moaned! "this feels great" the boy said. He pulled himself out of her and he kissed her. "here we go, im going inside."

She moaned so loud it made him smirk. _she's so tight! _he thought to himself and after about ten minutes of thrusting the boy moaned and he released his sperm inside of the Sakura. They just layed there together for about five minutes. Then they got there cloths on and left.

--

About 2 months later!!

--

"Omg Ino its positive!" Sakura said as she started to cry.

**Omg so let me no what u think of it…..even if u don't like it let me no what I could do to make it better!!**


	2. Ironic isnt it

_OMG chapter 2 is now up!!_

"_Omg Ino its positive…" Sakura said as she started crying!_

"Sakura who's the father? you have to tell the father as soon as possible!" Ino said very overwhelmed

"I don't know… it was a one night stand". Sakura started crying even harder. Ino walked over to Sakura to try and comfort her, but Sakura pushed her away. "I just need to be alone right now Ino, I hope you understand" she said with tears streaming down her checks. Ino hugged her and left her alone as she wished. Sakura just sat there sad and alone, crying. Her pain was unbearable and she couldn't take it she had to find out who the father was.

"ding dong" Sakura heard the door bell ring. She got up wiped her eyes and answered the door. To her surprise it was none other then Uchiha Sasuke. "Hey there how's life been treating you?" his raven hair reminded her of that night with the guy. "Hey Sasuke its so great to see you again!" she said as she hugged him tightly! "oh right come in Sasuke-kun" she said as sweet as she could. "oh thanks I have something to tell you… my father is dead!" he yelled happily. "what why do you sound happy?" she asked astounded. "he's the one who made me stop talking to you! And now that he's dead we can be together" he said so happy. "I wish I could but Sasuke-kun I'm pregnant!!" she said as she started to cry again. "Sakura-Chan…I'm so sorry…but I don't care I still want to be with you!" he said firmly. "I couldn't do this to you Sasuke-Kun" she said shamefully! "Now please leave!" she said in an angry yet sad tone. "but I-" he was cut off by her hitting him and telling him to go again. As she shut the door she heard him say "I will always be here for you and I will win your heart!" he said in a very sweet tone! Sakura just sat there and cried.

--

With Sasuke!

--

"could I get a dozen of roses" Sasuke asked the blonde haired girl at the counter at the flower shop.

"yes of course, need to make something up to your girlfriend" she asked laughing.

"well actually im trying to get her to be my girlfriend" he said a little disappointed.

"Oh what's the lucky lady's name I can put it on the card." she said in an annoyed tone.

"um, could you put (to Sakura Haruno the most wonderful girl in the world)" he said with stars in his eyes.

"Sakura Haruno you said" she asked shocked.

"ya" he said confused.

"you no she's pregnant right?" she questioned.

"yes but I could be like a father to this baby!, she just needs to understand I don't care if I'm not the father!" he said with lust in his eyes!

_**Hahaha ironic isn't it…..**_

"that's so sweet" Ino said amazed at the love he had for her best friend.

"thank you" Sasuke said running out the door to go see his beloved cherry blossom.

--

Sakura's Apartment

--

"Ding Dong" her door bell rang.

"im coming im coming" she mumbled to herself. When she opened the door it was again Sasuke Uchiha.

"leave me alone" she said harshly.

"I cant, I told you I love you!" he said with all his heart.

"im sorry but you shouldn't be punished for my mistakes." she said with sorrow in her voice.

"at least tell me how this happened, I could help you find the real father" he said hopeful that he could spend at least a little more time with her.

"ok, you will really help me find the father." she asked

"yes of course ill help you.. I really care about you Sakura!" he said in a sweet but sexy tone.

"well it cant be to hard to find him, I mean this guy was hot, strong, sweet, and rich.

"I know someone that sounds a lot like that." Sasuke said smirking.

"me to… your brother Itachi!!" she said with a dreamy look In her eyes.

"I was talking about me!!" he said with a very jealous tone.

"im kidding Sasuke" she said giggling.

"you better be" he said semi smiling.

**End chapter 2.…. I Guess ill end it here… lol…. Hope you enjoyed it…. Please review!!**


End file.
